equilibriumrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Groar Fireshackle
"Oh, so you are not of Fire Council aye? Why don't we have chat and - see what is it you want to ask of me?" -Groar to Kuri and Maeron in the mine. Groar is an antognist of the game Equilibrium. He is an honorable Captain of the Fire Council who the player first meets in Bovi Mine. History Nothing is confirmed about Groar's history. It can be presumed that however he has faced many a foe before, ultimately defeating them - which has happened plenty of times. Groar can support this by mentioning that he tires of the same old formula of fight and win, He prefers to get to know his opponants before he battles. Character Episode 1 Groar is first mentioned around halfway through Bovi Mine while Maeron/Kuri are switching off the beacon that the Fire Council had implemented there. Groar later gains an audience with the two as they fight through his forces to reach him. Groar wants to speak with the two before the battle begins. However an eager Kuri stops this by pestering him to fight, to which he eventually gives in to fight them, eventually resulting in a defeat for him. He however has a trick up his sleeve, triggering the collpase of the mine. He then tries to escape, only to be pulled out by Rickee, where Groar then flees away, injured. This makes his fate unknown as to whether he died to his injuries and fatigue as he fled. Relationships Maeron Tyr-Wen "The name's Captain Groar Fireshackle. It'll be nice to finally spur with an opponant after so long. Of course it's an unfair battle be it two to one but..." -Groar to Maeron before commencing battle. Groar and Maeron, as enemies, naturally share an aggressive relationship to which they will taunt each other before causing eventual battle. Maeron and Groar mock each other, though depending on the user's speech, as if it is a game, making it a more friendlier rivalry. Kuri Sourgrass "Oh, you know it's the same old story! Without this it's just fight - you lose - done. So boooring if you ask me." -Groar in response to Kuri about dueling him. Kuri and Groar, as enemies, naturally share an aggressive relationship to which they will taunt each other before causing eventual battle. Kuri and Groar do not interact to the extent as Maeron does with him, however Kuri takes a more genuine dislike towards him, simply just wanting to defeat him and leave. Rickee Bleak "I pulled out another one, had a metal mask on. But he ran as soon as." -Rickee referring to Groar. Rickee and Groar have a neutral relationship. Rickee helps him out, though never actually speaks to him. Rickee does not think anything of this act of kindness, though it is not explained for if Groar is thankful either. Victims Killed Here is a list of the victims that have died to Groar: *Presumably numerous counts of various enemies Appearances *Episode 1: A New Land Trivia *Groar is the first named antagonist in the game. *Groar is the first character to receive the unknown status. Category:Characters Category:Unknown Characters Category:Fire Council Category:Male